1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method to recognize a user's emotion and provide an appropriate service according to the user's emotion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user's emotion has been estimated based on direct information, such as the user's look or voice, from which the user's emotion can be directly recognized. In addition, a user's emotion has been estimated based on indirect information, such as the user's behavior pattern.
In recognizing a user's emotion at a specific time, a sufficient amount of successive data may be essential for a more exact recognition. However, there may be difficulties in accurately interpreting a user's emotional state from given data since a human's emotions tend to become complicated and often change. Moreover, data about successive direct/indirect human behaviors can include certain noise that may cause performance deterioration in emotion recognition.